


Facing Monsters

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, explaining kh3 kairi, from my late night tumblr ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Did it get easier?Fighting things other than the monsters of the Dark?





	Facing Monsters

It’s easy to face off against faceless monsters. Creatures of the Dark. Things you know can kill you but at the same time you know hold no actual feelings behind them.

It isn’t easy, facing down a person who wishes to kill you, who’s expression ranges from deranged glee, to hate, to indifference. Because you can see what they feel towards you. And you falter. Because this is a person, albeit a monstrous one.

Kairi had to wonder, how did Sora and Riku deal with it, the first time they had to kill someone that didn’t have a monstrous form. She’d found it all too easy to stand up against the Heartless the first two times she had to fight them, but seeing the delight on Terra… no, Xehanort’s face as he raised his blade to strike at her… she froze in fear, the expression on his face terrifying her.

How did they fight?

How did they see past the human faces, and to the monster underneath?

Because killing the faceless was easy, but she wondered, did the deaths of the ones who looked all too human, did they haunt her friends dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 4am ramblings due to me seeing a gif with Kairi protecting Shadow Sora, and Kairi facing down the Shadows in KH2 and coming to this realization.
> 
> It is easier to kill something if you couldn't put a name to the emotion on their faces.


End file.
